


他往下去

by LiZZie_x



Series: 【授翻】我们所知的一切都已在此 [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, No Homo, Oral Sex, duff really loves sucking dick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiZZie_x/pseuds/LiZZie_x
Summary: 好吧，也许早些时候他吸了点粉，但那仅仅只是个约定。谁会清醒着给他们的朋友口？原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738774Weibo：https://weibointl.api.weibo.cn/share/133091481.html?weibo_id=4484342028098180
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Series: 【授翻】我们所知的一切都已在此 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668031
Kudos: 7





	他往下去

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Goes Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738774) by [izzystrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzystrad/pseuds/izzystrad). 



> 作者的话：第一次写GNR，但我就是不能把Izzy赶出我的脑海而且我需要某种途径来发泄…所以我希望你们能喜欢！  
> 题目来自Motley Crue的《She Goes Down》。非常适合这里…

Duff _不该_ 在这儿。

他 _不该_ 在这儿吸着他队友的阴茎，在这样一个与他的其他队友仅一墙之隔的房间里，并且墙还那么薄。

但他想，当考虑到别的选择，在街上，打架，为了性爱付款，贩毒，嗑嗨......这里也许不是个坏去处。好吧， _也许_ 早些时候他吸了点粉，但那仅仅只是个约定。谁会清醒着给他们的朋友口？

也许是Izzy今晚看起来有点太好了，汗水顺着头发滴落，在他拒绝扣上衬衫最后几颗扣子的地方，他的胸口微微闪光。还有，他的脸颊比平时红润许多，他的呼吸也不是完全平稳，他看起来像是在过去两个半小时的大部分时间里都在被操一样。当他们走下台而他得以好好看一眼时，Duff非常确信死神几乎从他眼前闪过。并不是说他不断幻想着把这个人的阴茎吞进喉咙里，但是Duff很好奇，而Izzy又是他妈的那么漂亮，而且，说实话，谁能 _责怪_ 他呢？

“Duff——”

支离破碎。他的声音支离破碎，Duff不确定为什么，但是这足够让他的阴茎更用力地挤压在他牛仔裤的拉链上，坚硬的金属带来的疼痛几乎太超过了，但这是他唯一能得到的一点摩擦，所以，操，感觉真好。

“嗯？”声音围绕着他的老二发出来，头部几乎触碰到了贝斯手的喉咙深处，Izzy叹了口气，把头转向枕头。他想回应，说点什么，什么都行，也许说 _你感觉起来真棒或者你在哪儿学的口活或者你真是个婊子_ 。但是他现在处于脑死亡的状态，一只手紧攥着那头漂染的头发。

Duff很惊讶他竟然能从他嘴里听到一个词，而当他听到一声轻柔的呻吟时，他的自豪感膨胀起来，接着他这么做了，像个收了钱的妓女一样吮吸着，就好像在他剩下的时间里，除了吸某个近乎愚蠢地漂亮着的就是不知道什么时候该 _停下_ 的吉普赛家伙那根泛红的发痛的鸡巴之外，他没有任何别的事可做。

然而，他抽身起来，自己也不知道为什么，Izzy也是，看起来像是被枪击了，刚刚处在一个也许他妈的会非常棒的性高潮的边缘。“呃，你忘了怎么用你的嘴了吗？”

Duff抽了一口气。 _操_ 。

“不，伙计，没有，就——呃，操......”他笑起来，舔舔他淤青的嘴唇，然后他的声音消失了，一个刺耳的停顿。Izzy很困惑很饥渴而且老实说只想要亲他。“就，操我的嘴，就行。”

Izzy呼出一声轻笑，把手臂举过头顶放在床上，身体以一种Duff他妈的真的不欣赏的方式伸展着，尤其是这种方式让他的老二在他的牛仔裤里抽搐。虽然没有任何触碰，但他非常确信仅仅是看着Izzy那么躺着，皮肤苍白，如此 _暴露_ ，等待着被占有，他就能射出好多。 _操_ 。

“你真是个荡妇。”他喃喃地说，Duff的脸一路红到了脖子，贴着Izzy的髋骨把自己的笑容藏起来，让他的舌头滑过那几乎刺穿皮肤的骨头。 _太瘦了_ 。

“也许吧。”Izzy咧嘴笑了，用手拨弄着这个男人的头发，把他乱糟糟的黑色和金色的头发缠绕在指尖，然后用力拉扯，让Duff喘着粗气微笑着，就好像他疯了一样， 他确实是疯了。 _老天，他就是_ 。都是因为Izzy。

“来吧。让你自己有点用处。”Duff叹了口气，神志不清又昏昏沉沉，他感到一阵眩晕，因为他剩下的血液都涌向了他的老二。他没有浪费一点时间，就再次用嘴唇裹住了Izzy，他们两人都呻吟起来。Izzy让他花了一会儿调整他的速度，让他的下巴再次运作起来，然后他更加用力地抓住Duff的头发，开始抬起他的臀部。刚开始的几次他很慢，而当Izzy开始用力且快速地操着他的嘴的时候Duff几乎快翻起了白眼，他阴茎的顶端每一下都顶着Duff的喉咙。“对...就是这样，操。”

Duff，可怜的Duff。各处都在疼痛，身体在乞求着 _某种东西_ ，眼眶湿润，喉咙收缩。但这太好了，就—— _太_ 好了。除了为了Izzy的愉悦而被他使用以外再无其他。他妈的美梦成真，如果要问他的话。

一阵窒息的声音把Izzy从恍惚的状态里唤醒，然后他把Duff拉起来，这样他就只吸着顶端，四处舔舐，舔过那条缝隙，而Izzy则用手上下撸动着余下的部分。Duff在发出一些小小的声音， _完全他妈的准备好了_ 品尝和感受他，他用手揉搓着自己，试图在Izzy射进他嘴里的时候也射出来，一次再一次，然后， _操_ ——

“Duff，操... _是的_ ，宝贝...”Izzy咕哝着，悉数射进贝斯手的嘴里，后者呻吟着，几乎绝望地吞咽着他的阴茎，双手紧抓着Izzy地大腿，就好像在乞求 _更多，更多，更多。_

Duff终于抽身离开，当他在他嘴里软下来过后，看起来完全被用坏了（而且是相当神圣的，Izzy想），脸和嘴唇泛着红，呼吸甚至比他之前在演出的时候还要沉重。

“天哪，哥们儿，”Izzy疲惫地笑起来，手臂搭在额头上，另一只手抚摸着Duff的脸侧，胸口上下起伏，冲着自己微笑。

“你不是说 _宝贝_ 吗？”Duff调笑着，Izzy用膝盖顶他身侧，他们都咧嘴笑了起来。

“滚开...一时冲动。”

“随便吧。”Duff微笑着，用鼻尖蹭着Izzy的大腿，然后黑发的人开始把他拽起来，“什么——？”

“到你了... _宝贝_ 。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：大家一定看原文，非常火辣，我翻不出那么火辣…（跪了


End file.
